Un hombre con suerte
by Lawghter
Summary: [Drabbles] La vida y obra en declive de Augustus Pye, un sanador de ideas algo extravagantes.
1. Mamá estaría orgullosa

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Los escenarios, personajes, etc. que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Un hombre con suerte**

* * *

 **I. Mamá estaría orgullosa.**

Augustus Pye era un hombre con muy buena suerte.

Sus largas y tediosas sesiones de estudio habían dado frutos, pues los resultados de sus EXTASIS eran impecables. Aun así, conseguir un puesto decente en el renombrado hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas no era nada sencillo. En la mayoría de los casos, se requería algo más que cinco Extraordinarios escritos en un papel, o que un par de años como sanador en prácticas con notables intervenciones. Algo como hallarse en el lugar y el momento indicados para aplicarle el antídoto que contrarrestara los efectos de la mordedura de una Doxy a nada más y nada menos que Oswald Hardwick, principal responsable de asignar a los practicantes a sus respectivas áreas. Un golpe de suerte que para Augustus había significado verse ascendido a sanador asistente en el sector de heridas provocadas por criaturas.

Sí, definitivamente la vida le sonreía.

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _: Bueno, esta es una simple idea que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, no sé exactamente cómo. En general, me atrae mucho la idea de escribir sobre personajes menores, con dos o tres apariciones o menciones (como mucho) a lo largo de los siete libros. No me considero muy buena para el formato de drabbles o 155w, y por algún motivo sentí que esta ocurrencia se prestaba estupendamente para practicar un poco._

 _El plan es presentar cuatro viñetas cortas, siendo esta la primera. Pronto subiré la segunda._

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	2. Los muggles también saben curar

**II. Los** ** _muggles_** **también saben curar.**

Augustus Pye era un hombre con algo de suerte.

Si había alguien a quien le debía su amor por la sanación, esa era su madre. Antes de fallecer en un trágico accidente, la mujer había sido una enfermera muy habilidosa, y le gustaba mucho explicarle a su hijo —quien la oía fascinado— algunos de los métodos empleados por los _muggles_ para sanar a las personas. Algunos de ellos le habían parecido siempre muy curiosos, y asombrosamente efectivos. Solía referirse a tales métodos como "medicina complementaria", pues los ponía en práctica cuando no estaba del todo seguro cómo proceder ante alguno de los casos que se le presentaban en San Mungo. Algunas veces tenía éxito, como cuando le amputó el dedo a la señora Benson para evitar que una extraña infección se expandiera por todo su brazo (por supuesto, una vez que descubrió cuál era el antídoto que necesitaba, mágicamente devolvió el dedo a su lugar). Otras veces había tenido que responder ante su superior por sus extrañas ocurrencias, como aquella ocasión en la que el pequeño Alfred Endicott se negaba a tomarse la poción crece-huesos y Augustus optó por aplicársela mediante una inyección, con resultados desastrosos.

Definitivamente, las cosas iban muy bien… _casi_ siempre.

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _: El pobre Augustus está teniendo algunos problemas para adaptar la medicina muggle en el mundo mágico. Ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa (aunque muchos podrán imaginárselo)._

 _Quedan dos viñetas, prontamente subiré la tercera._

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	3. Oh, oh

**III. Oh, oh…**

Augustus Pye era un hombre con muy mala suerte.

¿En qué momento se había convencido a sí mismo de que cerrar la mordedura de una serpiente venenosa con hilo y aguja sería una buena idea? Augustus no estaba seguro, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y deshecho estaba también, pues el exótico veneno que aún prevalecía en la herida de su paciente había disuelto los puntos sin mayor dificultad, mientras que el sanador aún no había sido capaz de hallar el antídoto para tan terrible ponzoña. Aun así, el sanador no permitió que el pánico lo dominara, si bien le rogó a su paciente que no mencionara su error de juicio a sus familiares o a los superiores de Augustus. Estaba seguro de que podía confiar en aquel simpático y amigable pelirrojo.

Parecía que no todo funcionaba como él esperaba, pero las cosas todavía podían mejorar… ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _: Llegamos a una parte conocida para todos, por lo que prefiero guardarme las explicaciones y dejar que ustedes lo interpreten._

 _Y falta la última viñeta, que subiré lo más pronto posible._

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
